


Mystic Imagines

by TysMisadventures



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysMisadventures/pseuds/TysMisadventures
Summary: Hi! These are just a few ideas I came up with while making some tiktoks, and I wanted to share them with the AO3 community!So, I present to you, some really cute/soft/(maybe) spicy imagines with our favorite boys from the messenger :)If you want to see the original concepts, check out my tiktok, @tokyo_ghoun
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

You glanced at the clock again for the 42nd time that morning. 2:43 a.m.

You twisted and turned, as slowly as you could, careful not to wake the sleeping body next to you. You wished you could join him in his slumber, but here you were, your brain repeating useless interactions with people from the day before, wondering if you'd said the proper things. What was with you today? You knew that your body was exhausted, and that you were obviously ready to close your eyes and recede into your subconscious. But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't fall asleep. 

Another glance at the clock. 2:45 a.m.

You sighed again, settling to lie on your back, praying that you wouldn't wake him. Him. 

You smiled. Yoosung had been up just hours earlier, yelling in victory as he leveled up once more. **"Go Super Yoosung!" you had cheered from your spot on the bed, cuddling a pillow and smiling. He had turned around in his chair, sporting that boyish grin that you loved, absolutely beaming. "It's because my cheerleader is the best too!"**

 **He continued to smile at you and then, suddenly, his face turned bright red, and he adjusted the headphone mic closer to him. "No, I am NOT a simp..." he whispered harshly. You stifled a giggle, continuing to watch him play.**

And now, he was fast asleep--the exact state you wanted to be in. 

You shifted on your side again, face away from him this time. Maybe you should just find something to do; after all, those cookies weren't going to bake themselves, right?  
Before you could even decide whether or not turning on a stove at 2a.m. was a good idea, a strong, firm arm was thrown and wrapped around you, pulling you closer. You could audibly hear Yoosung talking in his sleep, mumbling something about maxing out his armor. You giggled softly, wishing that you could turn around and see whatever face he was making in his sleep. Somehow, you were content with being in what was, in reality, a very uncomfortable position, all for his sake. 

However, you heard him shuffle around again, drawing himself much closer to you, his breath now tickling the back of your neck "MC..." he whispers, startling you. "Can't sleep?"

You sighed: nothing got past Super Yoosung. 

Turning over, you finally took a close look him, and your breath hitched as your heart quickened. His blonde hair was messy and disheveled, his violet eyes half-lidded and sleep ridden. "I was thinking of you, Cutie Yoosung~" you smiled cutely. 

Yoosung's eyes closed fully and he hummed, smiling. 

"That's not how I imagined I'd keep you up at night."


	2. "See You In the Next Reset"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //SPOILERS (well, sort of)//
> 
> You say goodbye to Saeyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> So, this is more of a sad oneshot, because I like to feel pain when it comes to Seven.   
> (P.s., the "MC" you see at the bottom of the chapter is modeled after me, so sorry if you don't like it :( )
> 
> Have fun!

"But...but...but I thought..."

Your heart cracked worse than any phone screen could. You knew you were hurting him. You knew that it looked like you didn't care. And you know that's what hurt him the worse. "Saeyoung..." you sighed. You knew what you had to do-you just had to find the strength to do it.   
Saeyoung looked back at you, his eyes wide, those golden orbs seemingly staring into you, pleading with you and begging you. "W-what am I supposed to do t-then?" his tiny hiccups echoed through your very being, the glowing red question blinking just above his head, urging you to make a decision. 

"I'm sorry, Saeyoung. But they need me."

"But _I_ need you, MC. I'm the one that loves you. I've always loved you. No matter who you chose."

He was right. Saeyoung had loved you from the very beginning. And deep down, you knew you had loved him, too. But you hadn't expected him to be who he was. To be _what_ he was.   
"MC-this isn't fair." and with Saeyoung's declaration, you knew that a short fit was coming afterwards. "It's not fair. I waited for you. I waited so long for you. I watched you love them. And I was patient. I sat back and bore it, all for you. And you want to leave me for them? They've already had their happiness!"

"Saeyoung. Stop pouting." you said, quietly, but firmly. 

He paused, drawing his hand into a fist and lowering his head. "Maybe I was right, after all. Maybe a shadow like me...really can't have anything."  
"Saeyoung!" you said, a little more forcefully this time. His head shot up in surprise, his eyes wide again, and his mouth slightly open. You shook your head, tears forming in your eyes again. "I know how you feel, Saeyoung," your voice began to crack. "I know, because I feel the same way. I love you, so so much. I really do. But they need me, too. The rest of the RFA needs me too."  
Still wide-eyed, Saeyoung placed a firm hand against the glass. "But...but what about..?"  
You smiled cheekily, tears now freely running down your face. "Don't worry--I'll wear my best dress, and I'll be at the space station in no time!"  
To that he was silent. Moments passed, and the countdown grew closer to 0. Then he sighed. 

"Then...do your very best, MC!"

You smiled broadly. "You bet, Defender of Justice!"

And with that, you pressed the reset button. 


	3. "Cover Your Eyes, Elizabeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a *little* spicier, but it's something special for my Jumin Han stans. Enjoy~

"You know the rules, kitten."

You whimpered in response, trying to catch your breath and ignore the places where he rested his hands, your soft flesh picking up even the slightest movement from his fingertips. 

"If you want me to stop, you have to say 'please.' You know the rules."

You looked up at him, dark hair framing his face as he watched you. His lips curled into a sly smirk--this was his absolute pleasure. And when it came to his absolute pleasure, you could never win a fight. You swallowed. Hard. "O-o-okay. Please. Please, Jumin."

"Please _what_ , kitten?"

"Please...please stop tickling me."

He threw his head back in light, airy laughter, and lifted himself from his position above you on the floor. "Well since you asked so nicely." he ran a hand through his dark hair, looking at your frowned face in amusement. "Oh, don't be that way, kitten."  
You folded your arms across your chest and pouted: the one weakness you had trusted him with, and he exploited it every chance he could for his own amusement. "You're such a lousy jerk." you huffed, ignoring his slight apologies. But even so, deep down, you had had fun being a laughing mess on the floor underneath him, happy to see a more playful side of him than his usual stoic, business-like manner. 

You were grateful for the man that was in front of you, because you knew that only you could see him. It was you and Jumin Han's little secret--that he was a sucker for a.) tickling people and b.) getting tickled. And you would exact your revenge in the latter soon enough.   
"Should I call the chef?" you heard from over your shoulder. Before you had even noticed, Jumin had rolled his sleeves farther up his arm and walked over to the phone. You shook your head in response, not feeling very hungry at the moment. Jumin cocked his head to the side, watching you closely. "Surely you must want something--should I make it instead?" he asked. But before you could profusely decline, he was already in the kitchen, digging around in the very modern fridge for something to cook.   
You rushed over into the kitchen, slamming the fridge door closed with you body weight. You hated how cheesy the forced smile on your face must have looked, but it was the only way. "Well...you see Ju...it's just that..." you trailed off, not sure how to break the news that his cooking was on the list of things you were allergic to. 

Jumin frowned deeply, which almost scared you, but then his features morphed into something totally different. It was a smirk, but much unlike the smirk from before; it was devious, like one of those smirks you see on super villains when it "all goes according to plan." His eyes were a beautiful ash gray that seemed to darken by the minute as they gazed down upon you, and he stealthily, but firmly, slammed his hands against the fridge on both sides of you.   
"Surely you didn't fall for such a trick, _kitten_."

You had. 

"Surely you're much smarter than this."

You, unfortunately, were not. 

"You know I wouldn't dare lift a finger in this kitchen. So why would I be here?" His grin grew wider as you felt your heart slam against your chest in nervous excitement, and you felt butterflies flutter in more areas than one. He had you--just like he always had you. "A-a-are you g-gonna tickle me again, Ju?" you stammered, trying to gather yourself. You knew full well that he was NOT about to tickle you. No. No, you knew what those smokey eyes meant.   
"That's not such a bad idea," he cocked his head to the side again, lips forming a little pout. "but I have a feeling you want more than just to be tickled." a single hand left its place from beside your head and gently caressed your chin, just subtle stroking your bottom lip. "Well then? Do you remember the rules for our little game?"  
To that statement, you nodded, now more excited than nervous. "If I want it to stop--"

You were abruptly cut off my a sensual kiss, Jumin's hand intertwining with your's against the fridge, grasping it dominantly. He pulled away far too soon, but you knew that was fine; there would be plenty of time. He smirked at you again. 

"If you want it to stop, you have to say ' _Please. Please make it stop_.' Shall we begin?"

You swallowed hard again--this was a far cry from dinner. And much better too.   
He took your silence as an answer, and turned away from you, walking across the room to the nightstand. Out of the top draw, he pulled out...a singular red ribbon. "Well? Don't keep me waiting." he said without even turning to face you. Instead, he crouched down to where Elizabeth the Third's cage was. 

"Cover your eyes, Elizabeth."


	4. It's So Fly-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow or another, you were able to talk Jumin into giving Jaehee a few days off so that she could go out and unwind a little. Enjoy~

Out of the two of you, she was supposed to be the responsible one. 

The speakers in the club were blaring so loud that you could clearly see a slight, but consistent, shake in the glasses behind the bar, the bartender clearly not pleased that all vibrating was not confined to the dance floor. The lights were dim neon pinks and greens, twirling this way and that throughout the club, reflecting off of the countless bodies in the club, shining on body glitter and sweat. 

You sighed--finding the quiet and timid Jaehee in this crowd was going to be nearly impossible. 

You almost felt bad: going out to this new club in downtown on one of Jaehee's rare off days had been all your idea, and Jaehee had protested ever since you had arrived to her apartment with your full makeup kit and several items from your closet. "I just don't think we need to go out for me to enjoy your company, MC," she huffed, pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose in mild annoyance. You rolled your eyes, holding outfits in front of her to visualize what would look better. "But we never go out~" you complained, settling on a chocolate colored, two-piece dress. No matter how much you wanted her to branch out into other colors, you had to admit that monochrome colors worked best for Jaehee.   
Jaehee sighed, crossing her arms, but still allowing you to doll her up. "Alright...but please just allow me to stick close to you tonight." she sighed again. As you worked her eyeliner, you beamed--Jaehee Kang was actually coming out of the house!

And now, here you were, Jaehee-less. 

You swore that you had only turned your back for a second--a split second--to order Jaehee a water. Surprisingly, if you get a drink in Jaehee's system, you can likely get 4 or 5 more, and eventually get quite a different person. And after she started knocking back screwdrivers like she did coffee, you decided that that would be enough, and that water would be best for her liver. So you turned around for only a second to order her a glass and boom--Jaehee was no longer at the bar, and you had no idea where she had run off to.  
A slightly plastered Jaehee was no good, so you decided to keep searching in every corner of the club, the bathrooms, the bar again, and any other place you could. After the third trip to the bar, you sighed heavily.

Suddenly, as if by a miracle, a large group began beckoning each other to the dance floor, where you noticed that most of the patrons were in a large circle, presumably surrounding someone who was dancing. Pushing your way onto the dance floor, you couldn't believe your eyes. 

"JAEHEE?!"

You thought the music drowned out your exclamation, but apparently, she heard you quite clear, turning around to face you while still dancing in the middle of the club. There she was. Cool, calm, collected secretary Kang, a few shakes away from throwing it back in the middle of this club in front of all these people.   
"MC!" she yelled, continuing to dance. You almost couldn't hear her over the crowd cheering her on, but somehow made out the words 'come join me!' There was a noticeable slur in her words, but a clear and relaxed smile on her face. 

Jaehee was...having fun. 

Your heart could have burst right then and there, excited that you were experiencing a new side of the only other girl in the RFA. As you took her extended hand, you joined her in the middle of the dance circle, throwing your hips to "Fly-Day Chinatown."

"YUHHH, GET INTO IT JAEHEE!" you laughed. 


End file.
